


Квартет

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, OT4, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Чуваки. Мне на работу нужно. Ну чуваки. Так нечестно</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323562) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3154679).

Тим проснулся от того, что кто-то вошёл в его комнату. Вошедший перемещался, как пьяный слон в туфлях для чечётки. Тим застонал и спрятался под подушкой. 

— Какого хрена, Кэсси. — Тим почувствовал, как та подёргала одеяло, буркнула что-то, когда ей надоело, и просто свалилась на него сверху. — От тебя дерьмово пахнет, иди зубы почисти, фу. Два часа ночи, за что ты так со мной. 

Кэсси засмеялась. 

— Ты как большой младенец.  
— Иди зубы почисти, твоим дыханием можно убивать.  
— Не могу, Барт всё время таскает мою зубную щётку к себе.  
— _Мою возьми_ , — пробормотал Тим, протянул руку и вслепую пихнул то, что, как он надеялся, было её лицом. — Ты кошмарный человек.

Кэсси ткнула его в зад и ушла в ванну. 

— У нас ещё тампоны закончились, кстати.  
— _Два часа ночи_ , Кэсси. Я не буду разбираться с твоими тампонами — твой цикл ещё даже не начался. Добавь в список, Барт купит, когда утром сгоняет за продуктами. 

Тим успел заснуть к тому времени, как она закончила, но продрал один глаз ненадолго, когда Кэсси переложила его, чтобы удобнее было лечь к нему спиной. Он вжался лицом в мягкие волосы и задремал.

— Ночи, Тим, — зевнула Кэсси.  
— Ты отстой, — промямлил Тим.

***

— Боже мой, Тим, если ты собрался спать с моей девушкой, то мог хотя бы пригласить меня присоединиться к вам, — сказал Кон. У Тима было ровно две секунды, чтобы приготовиться, прежде чем его придавило хрен знает сколькими инопланетными килограммами. — Меня как будто выставили вон. Как грубо. А я вам даже завтрак принёс и всё остальное…

Дверь распахнулась и врезалась в стену; Тим мысленно скривился, представив, во что превратилась штукатурка. 

— Чуваки, чуваки, подъём, давайте на утреннюю разминку, и — эй, почему вы все в одной кровати. А меня забыли, вы ужасные…  
— Я задыхаюсь, — просипел Тим, когда Барт запрыгнул на Кона, который и не думал вставать с Тима, которого, в свою очередь, слегка подмяла под себя Кэсси. — Я умру.  
— Это тебе за то, что не сказал, что здесь обнимательная куча, — сказал Барт. Тим открыл один глаз и застонал.  
— Который час?  
— Шесть, — сказал Кон. Тим зажмурился.  
— Вы все кошмарные мудни. 

Кэсси захрапела ему в ухо. 

— Кофе есть? Господи, сделай так, чтобы кофе был, — сказал Тим, пытаясь выползти из-под кучи тел. — Слишком рано, чтобы ещё и кофе не было.

Кон щёлкнул его по носу. 

— Нет кофе. Ма сказала, что ты уже начал слишком зависеть…

У Тима отвалилась челюсть. 

— _Предатель._ Как ты мог сдать меня ма.  
— …но мы принесли чай и сок, — вклинился Барт. — Свежевыжатый. Тебе полезно.  
— Сейчас мне полезно инъекцию кофе сразу в вену, — пробормотал Тим, с боем выбрался из кровати по пояс и забил. — Хоть кто-нибудь вставать собирается.  
— Нет, — сказала Кэсси, надёжно сцепив руки у него на талии и вжимаясь щекой в его бок. — Ты лучшая подушка на свете.  
— Знаете, раз я уже лёг, я тоже подремлю. Утренние дела сосут, — сказал Кон, закрывая глаза.  
— И я! — сказал Барт, пристраиваясь в оставшееся между Коном и краем кровати пространство. — Нужно хватать обнимашки, где дают, понимаете. 

Тим уставился на них, свешиваясь с кровати. 

— Чуваки. Мне на работу нужно. Ну чуваки. Так нечестно.  
— Иди и будь взрослым, Тим. Сделай это для вайна, — прошептал Барт. — Будь взрослым за всех нас.  
— Сделай одолжение, — добавила Кэсси. — Да пребудет с тобой удача.

***

— О да, давай, Тим, энергичнее. — Барт засвистел, пока Тим поправлял галстук.

Кэсси сделала что-то на телефоне, и теперь откуда-то звучала фоновая музыка из порно. Тим знал, что это музыка из порно, потому что застал Кэсси за просмотром достаточно раз, чтобы знать, какое ей нравится и какие там саундтреки. Чёрт, да она даже больше не скрывалась. Тим смутно помнил, что Дик как-то заглянул к ним, обнаружил залежи и решил, что это из его коллекции. 

— Может, хватит, — сказал Тим; Кон проворковал: «Двигайтесь же, мистер Уэйн». — О господи, я на всю жизнь травму получу. — Тим прочесал пальцами волосы, потому что, как выяснилось, зализанные волосы придавали ему несколько внушительный вид, и люди как-то забывали, что он технически бросил школу. — Вам что, совсем нечего делать.  
— Ну, — сказал Кон. — Я собирался отнести грязные вещи на ферму, потому что или я, или кто-то из вас стиркой займётся, и тогда всё будет вонять городским воздухом.  
— Ты как деревенщина говоришь, — сказал Барт. — Я с тобой.  
— Тампоны мои не забудьте, — встряла Кэсси и прибавила громкости. Им вообще очень повезло, что они жили не в квартире, потому что кто-то бы уже давно вызвал копов. Алло, полиция, у меня по соседству, кажется, работает нелегальная порностудия. 

Тим тоскливо покосился в сторону кровати. 

— Подремлете днём за меня? 

Ему ответили торжественными мрачными взглядами. 

— За тебя — всегда.

***

— Мы так каждый раз будем, что ли, — простонал Тим, распуская галстук. Кэсси уже поставила новый трек и сунула телефон в музыкальный док, так что теперь воздух ритмично сотрясало. Барт бросал в сторону Тима долларовыми купюрами, а Кон томно рухнул Кэсси на руки, обмахивая лицо.  
— Он та-акой хорошенький, — вздохнул он фальцетом.  
— Я всех в этом доме ненавижу, — объявил Тим, швырнув пиджак в Барта. — И настолько я, по-твоему, дешёвый стриптизёр? Хоть бы пятёрку одну бросил.  
— Не у всех тут денег завались, — сказал Барт. — Скажи спасибо, что я не кидаю в тебя банкнотами из «Монополии».

Тим закатил глаза и захлопнул дверь в ванную. 

— У меня рентгеновское зрение, Тим, я могу просто всё озвучивать, — сказал Кон. — И какое стриптизерское имя ты себе хочешь?  
— Я не хочу быть стриптизёром, Кон, — сказал Тим, ещё раз закатив глаза к потолку. — Я хочу сожрать шестифунтовый бургер с ведром картошки-фри и мерзкой газировкой.  
— Насколько сильно хочешь? Работай давай своими талантами, Тим. _Работай._ Даже нет — тверкай.  
— Идите все в задницу. Я не буду тверкать за еду.  
— А потому что нас любишь?  
— _Нет._

***

— Какого вообще фига, — сказал Барт, шлёпнув всех по затылкам газетой. — А я думал, у нас «Тихоокеанский рубеж» запрещён правилами.  
— Боль в удовольствие, — припечатала Кэсси. — И мне всегда мало Идриса Эльбы.  
— Йенси, — прошептал Кон, оборачиваясь и втаскивая Барта на колени. — Барт, _Йенси_.

Барт выбил у Тима из рук телефон, Кон отправил его на другой конец комнаты. 

— Удели нам внимание, Тим.  
— Нет, это было важно, — сказал Тим, загребая пальцами в сторону телефона. — Я пытался выяснить, какие вещи чьи, потому что я почти не сомневаюсь, что бельё, которое сейчас на мне, не принадлежит никому в этой комнате, и меня это сбивает с толку. — Все оторвались от экрана на пару секунд и уставились на его пах. Затем Кэсси опустила взгляд на свой спортивный топ.  
— Раз ты уже заговорил об этом… Кажется, это не моё. И не Барта. 

Барт фыркнул. 

— Попрошу, я бы вообще такой не купил. Он не вписывается в мой стиль.  
— Может, это твоей сестры, — заметил Кон. — Касс же останавливалась у нас пару месяцев назад на какое-то время?  
— Может. — Тим прищурился, разглядывая топ. — То есть. Да, наверное, это её цвета. — Кон подтащил телефон обратно, Кэсси склонилась поближе, чтобы Тим мог сделать фото. — Хорошо, сейчас её спрошу.  
— Можешь спросить, не у неё ли мои баскетбольные шорты с Чудо-Женщиной? — попросила Кэсси. Барт щёлкнул пальцами:  
— Они у меня! Среди чистых вещей в Башне. — Барт вывернулся, укладываясь поперёк коленей всем троим сразу, головой на коленях Тима. Кон закинул руки на плечи Тима и Кэсси. — Тим, а можешь спросить сестру, какой фирмы у неё лак для ногтей? Тут она носила какой-то восхитительный матовый серый.  
— Итак. Топ не её — а это значит, что у меня абсолютно ноль идей, откуда он взялся, — и можешь сам написать ей насчёт лака. — Тим отдал ему телефон. — А ещё я согласен с Бартом. Я не готов морально снова видеть Йенси.  
— Вы все рохли, — фыркнула Кэсси и потянулась ущипнуть Тима за ухо. Ладно, тогда смотрим «Час». 

Кон застонал. Барт ахнул и схватился за сердце. Тим уронил голову, пряча лицо в ладонях.

***

— Хорошо. Отлично. Я просто постою тут и не буду вам помогать, когда вы слажаете, — сказал Красный Робин. Его плащ ещё шелестел по ветру, поднявшемуся, когда остальные бросились вперёд.

Тим скрестил руки и задумался, как вообще Брюс это терпит. 

Барт вернулся — размазанное пятно затормозило перед Тимом на коленях, раскинув руки и широко распахнув глаза за защитными очками. 

— Иди же в мои объятия, принцесса. 

Тим хмыкнул, миг спустя Барт ойкнул, потому что Кон пихнул его в бок и завис в воздухе, протягивая руки тоже: 

— Нет, иди в мои.

Тим вскинул бровь и понял, что эти двое заметили даже под маской, потому что они начали переругиваться, а потом рассмеялся, когда лассо Кэсси бережно обвило его. 

— Попрошу тут, неудачники. Вы даже не знаете, как это делается, — сказала Кэсси, подтягивая Тима к себе. 

Тим вздохнул. 

— Ах, Чудо-Девочка, ты мужчина моей мечты. — Тим приобнял её за шею, и Кэсси подхватила его на руки. — Эти дикари не представляют даже, как обращаться с хрупким цветком вроде меня. 

Кон возмущённо ахнул, Барт фыркнул.

— Ты, — Тим ткнул пальцем со своей высоты, — меня носишь, как мешок картошки.  
— Ты обожаешь мои мужественные плечи, — отозвался Кон.  
— Не тогда, когда эти мужественные плечи отдавливают мне все кишки. 

Барт расхохотался. 

— Кто бы смеялся тут, человек-палка. Ты каждую яму на дороге будто специально находишь. — Тим указал в небо, когда Барт сорвался с места. — Полетели же. 

Кон заржал им с Кэсси вслед.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я взрослый, мне не нужен присмотр, — отрезал Тим, и Дик вскинул бровь. Тим оглянулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в коридоре пронёсшихся нагишом Барта и Кона, которые размахивали бюстгальтерами Кэсси. Кэсси бежала следом в одной из футболок Тима, тех, что с Бэтменом (которые, вообще-то, должны быть его священной тайной, чёрт побери), вопя что-то о крови и о том, что её будет так много, что «Дожди в Кастамере» на фоне покажутся порезом от бумаги. Тим повернулся обратно к экрану, жалея уже не впервые, что монитор в его комнате расположен прямо напротив двери. — И они никак не считаются против меня. 

Тим — да, взрослый, но он никогда не говорил, что его таковые окружают. 

Дик замычал.

— Мне волноваться или слать презервативы?  
— Барт сегодня утром купил, не нужно, — ответил Тим. Брови Дика уползли выше. Тим умолк и ещё раз обдумал сказанное. — Наверное, мне стоит уточнить, что презервативами пользуюсь не я. 

Дик открыл рот.

— Не пользуюсь, потому что не занимаюсь сексом, и мне они не нужны. — Тим стиснул переносицу. — С чего ты взял, что я занимаюсь сексом. Господи, Дик. Только потому, что первое поколение Титанов состояло в обширных полигамных отношениях не значит, что так у всех поколений.  
— Я только что видел, как Супербой, Кид Флэш и Чудо-Девочка пробежались голыми у тебя за спиной, Тим. И ты не думай, что я не слышу приглушённую порномузыку на заднем плане. — Дик ткнул пальцем в экран. — Нам с тобой нужно _поговорить_. Когда я соображу, как провести беседу, чтобы не докучать тебе и чтобы мне не хотелось размозжить самому себе голову.  
— Мы можем сделать вид, что уже поговорили? — спросил Тим. На мгновение показалось, что Дик согласится, но в комнату влетела Кэсси. 

— Что лучше в наказание: взбитые сливки или клубника?  
— В прошлый раз сливки ничем хорошим не закончились, вспомни правила: если будут телесные жидкости, ничего съедобного и никаких аморфных твёрдых тел. Иначе это верный способ напроситься на какую-нибудь болячку, — на автопилоте ответил Тим. 

Кэсси уплыла прочь по воздуху. Дик выразительно покосился на Тима с экрана. Тим открыл рот. И закрыл. 

— Я не смогу тебе доказать, что не занимаюсь тут крайне эксцентричным сексом с тремя людьми, да? 

Дик помолчал. 

— Ну. Сливки и клубника — это ещё не очень эксцентрично. Я сделаю выводы, когда вы там дойдёте до цепей и кожи.

***

— Чуваки, где моя одежда вообще? — спросил Кон. Вообще-то у него было около дюжины футболок с S-символом, но найти ни одной не получалось. — Чуваки, это моя униформа, я не могу без неё, а.

Барт ворвался в комнату и, крякнув, свалился на кровать. 

— Одну Тим носит.  
— А остальные одиннадцать? — Тим носил по одному всего. Кон зуб дать мог, что у Тима вообще своей одежды не было, он промышлял исключительно чужими гардеробами. Сам Кон, впрочем, ни одну вещь своей-то не считал, пока Тим не носил каждую из них хотя бы дважды и не приходилось вызволять её из его коллекции. Когда Тим надевал вещь больше одного раза и пытался без ведома владельца сделать её частью своего шкафа, вещь гарантировано была хороша. В безумии Тима прослеживалась логика. Это было бы мило, если бы Кону ещё оставалось в чём ходить после. — Вот где, хотел бы я знать? И почему с тобой такого не случается?  
— В отличие от тебя, у меня есть нормальная униформа. Вам сложновато будет просто шататься в моём спандексе, не думаешь? — сказал Барт, жуя лакричную палочку. — Кто угодно может стащить какую-то из твоих футболок, потому что они продаются на каждом углу.  
— И хорошо, учитывая, как часто мне приходится покупать новые. На них чуть ли не весь мой гонорар уходит. — Кон сморщил нос. — Если так подумать, это замкнутый круг. Может, мне лучше вернуться к спандексу, как думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что Кэсси будет сложнее вытряхивать тебя из одежды, и всё закончится тем, что вы будете сношаться прямо в коридоре, — ответил Барт. — И я, наверное, буду об вас спотыкаться, а Тим будет ворчать, потому что вы посшибаете все фотографии со стен.  
— Тим из-за этого и так ворчит. — Кон покопался в ящиках ещё немного. — Я нашёл только футболку с Суперменом в розовых блёстках, футболку с Синим Фонарём — не думал, что их вообще выпускают, — и топик Чудо-Женщины. 

Кажется, все три принадлежали Тиму. Короткий топ в том числе. Особенно короткий топ. Кэсси ему подарила, а может, и Джейсон, кто знает. 

Кон окинул взглядом свой выбор и натянул топ. 

Барт присвистнул. 

— Не хочешь к нему джинсовые мини-шорты взять, ковбой? 

Кон встал в позу. 

— Как я выгляжу?  
— Божественно, — манерно протянул Барт. — Просто божественно, дорогуша.

***

— В этом доме три правила, — заявил Тим, распахнув дверь. Кэсси невозмутимо продолжила красить Барту ногти на ногах в лавандовый. — Первое: не рассказывать Альфреду. Второе: не рассказывать Ма. Третье: не рассказывать о Бойцовском клубе. Так сложно разве? Так сложно?  
— Что случилось? — спросил Барт, помахивая рукой, чтобы пастельный жёлтый лак высох быстрее. — Кто рассказал?  
— Кто-то из вас, ябед, заложил меня Ма, — сказал Тим, падая лицом в диван. — Кто из вас вообще додумался. Как так можно вообще.  
— Ма волнуется, — сказала Кэсси. — Ты раньше часто приезжал наведаться, а потом пропал, и теперь она слышит о тебе разве что в таблоидах и сплетнических передачах.  
— И горюет, как сильно ты вырос, — добавил Барт.  
— Она всё пыталась уговорить нас затащить тебя на ужин. Ей кажется, что её забыли. Ты забил на Ма, Тим, и был наказан.

Тим дёрнул ногой. 

— Она мне на совесть надавила. Надавила.  
— И хорошо. Кто-то же должен тебя усовестить, чтобы ты о себе заботился, — пробормотала Кэсси. — И если не прекратишь пинаться, я допущу ошибку на ногтях, а потом сделаю ошибку из твоего лица.  
— Кто сказал, что моё лицо не ошибка и так?  
— Ох, Тим. Нам что, рассказать Ма о твоих проблемах с самооценкой? — вздохнул Барт. 

Тим застонал.

***

— Они высказали кое-какие опасения насчёт того, что я живу с тремя мальчиками, — сказала Кэсси. — Мальчиками, подчёркиваю, не мужчинами. Кроме Тима. Тим может считаться мужчиной, потому что оплачивает наши счета и отвечает за расходы.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты наше денежное состояние с яйцами, — сказал Кон, и Тим метнул в него вилку.  
— Я польщён.  
— Если тебе важно, знай, что для меня ты больше чем незаполненный чек с членом, Тим, — сказал Барт, обнимая его за талию. — Ты хорошенький незаполненный чек в деловых костюмах от «Хьюго Босс». — Он чмокнул Тима в щёку.

Тим сунул ему в рот полную вилку пюре. 

— Перестань, я такими темпами эго отращу.  
— Так вот, они заволновались, что я, такой нежный цветочек, расту среди вас, сорняков. Хотя Тим может быть деревом или там… чем-нибудь.  
— Чем-нибудь, — пробормотал Тим. Кон фыркнул:  
— Тебя правда нежным цветочком назвали? — Он даже сощурился, так широко расползлась его улыбка. Кэсси обожала его от всей души, конечно, но иногда ей хотелось двинуть Кону в челюсть так, чтобы он врезался в пролетающий мимо самолёт.  
— Я нежная принцесса, а ты даже не начинай, мудень.  
— Если ты и цветок, то какой-нибудь ядовитый или там, не знаю. Пагубный для всех несчастных сорняков рядом. — Кон усмехнулся. — Какой к чёрту нежный цветочек, серьёзно. Все знают, кто здесь папочка в доме. 

Кэсси пнула его под столом. 

— Я тотально цветок, попрошу тут!  
— Цветок кактуса? — влез Барт. Кэсси прожгла его взглядом, Барт поднял обе руки, сдаваясь. — Ну да, если кто тут и цветок, так это ты. Неважно, какого вида.  
— Спасибо, Барт.  
— То есть, это мог и Тим быть, только вот Тим бездарно пропадёт без нас.  
— Каждый раз, когда ты раскрываешь рот, какая-то часть меня вянет и умирает, — сказал Тим, но Барт только повысил голос:  
— Слушайте! Я понял. Если Кэсси цветок, то Кон это бабочка, а я дождь, а Тим почва. 

Тим вскинул руки, Кон задумчиво замычал. 

— Какая бабочка?  
— Мне нравится эта аналогия, — сказала Кэсси, пока Тим мрачно набивал рот картошкой. Кэсси потянулась сжать его руку. — Сомнительный комплимент, но комплимент всё равно.  
— Нет! — встрял Барт. — Ты подумай только. Тим — наш фундамент, он нас вместе свёл, и поддерживает, и всё остальное. Кэсси типа как наше лицо? Она самая красивая и, пожалуй, самая нормальная из нас всех, и вообще замечательная. А Кон был славной маленькой гусеницей, которая метаморфнула… Метаморфозировала? Метаморфировала?.. В эту мужественную накачанную бабочку. А я великолепный дождь, который приходит и уходит, принося с собой свежесть, веселье и радуги. Идеально подходит. 

Тим фыркнул. 

— Возвращаясь к Кэсси как нежному цветочку. Почему тему вообще подняли?  
— Они встревожились насчёт моей безопасности. — Кэсси закатила глаза. — А потом я подняла машину и бросила её во взбесившегося робота, который хотел раздавить фургончик того журналиста, и все вопросы на этот счёт отпали.


	3. Chapter 3

— Это из-за вас все думают, что я живу рисковее некуда, — сказал Тим. — Вы не можете просто, типа, заниматься сексом в моей комнате и _не_ предупреждать меня. Ко мне в окно братья влазят. Они перебирают мой мусор.   
— Зачем твои братья трогают твой мусор? — спросила Кэсси, хотя дела это не касалось вообще.   
— Это _Готэм,_ Кэсси, — ответил Кон вместо Тима, пока тот просто пялился на неё. — А они из _бэт-семьи_. Они так проявляют заботу.   
— Что? Стой, нет. — Тим развернулся к Кону. — Они не проявляют заботу, они суют нос куда не надо и ищут материал для шантажа. Теперь у них есть твои использованные презервативы.  
— Какая охренительная мерзость. — Кон поморщился. — Чувак.   
— Это вы сексом занимались в моей комнате без предупреждения! — Тим вскинул руки. — Если бы вы только дали мне знать наперёд, я бы… уничтожил улики за вами? Навёл их на ложные выводы? Я не знаю!   
— Или вы могли заниматься сексом в своей комнате, — заметил Барт с порога, прежде чем сорваться куда-то снова. — Просто к слову.   
— Или так, — согласился Тим. — Серьёзно. Почему бы не так?   
— Ты против того, чтобы мы занимались сексом у тебя?   
— Да. Когда я тут, — ответил Тим. — И когда вы меня не предупреждаете, чтобы я мог отвлечь моих братьев чем-нибудь.  
— Извини. В следующий раз мы тебя обязательно предупредим, — сказал Кэсси и плюхнулась обратно на его кровать. — Кстати, что-то в твоей кровати есть особенное. Тот же матрац, что у нас, и всё остальное, но пружинит просто отлично.   
— Это точно такая же… — Тим махнул рукой. — Она же ничем не отличается?   
— Думаю, это как чужой кофе для тебя, — сказал Кон. — Просто вкуснее и всё.   
— Вот как. — Тим нахмурился. — Ну. Хорошо. Ладно. Неважно. Я пойду попробую убедить Дика, что не вовлечён в самую эпическую полигамную оргию на свете.   
— Удачи, — бросил ему вслед Кон. — Я схожу к тебе в душ, у тебя самый классный напор воды.   
— Он точно такой — _забей_. Я сваливаю.

***

— У меня кровь пошла, — объявила Кэсси. Барт прищурился.   
— Но твой цикл ещё не наступил. 

Кэсси взлохматила ему волосы, пнула стул Тима и поймала его до того, как он повалился на пол и расшиб себе лицо или ещё что. 

— Кровь пошла из моей боевой раны, и у нас закончились бинты, потому что некоторые чудо-мальчики хреново восполняют запасы.   
— Извини, что я истекал кровью тогда, — сказал Тим, моргая и силясь проснуться. Он неспешно устроился за столом и лёг головой на руки, как на подушку. — Я плохо помню об обязанностях, когда брежу от кровопотери. Но постараюсь в следующий раз так не делать.   
— Кто-нибудь может смотаться в аптеку и купить мне бинты? Под «кем-то» я подразумеваю Барта, потому что Барт явно единственный не спит.   
— А Кон где? — спросил Барт. Кэсси фыркнула:   
— Коров доит. — Она выудила кошелёк Тима из его кармана и подала Барту двадцать. — Купи много. Так много, чтобы прямо перебор как много.   
— А откуда кровь хоть? 

Кэсси подняла ногу, указав пальцем на глубокий порез на задней части бедра. Барт сочувственно поморщился и сорвался с места. 

— Я даже знать не хочу, почему именно там и почему говоришь об этом только сейчас, — сказал Тим. Глаза у него понемногу закрывались.   
— Я немножко забыла про рану, — сказала Кэсси, поворошив его волосы. — Было поздно уже, а ты сам знаешь, как это — кутить с Оракулом.   
— Нет, не знаю, потому что только дураки кутят с Оракулом в заведомо проигрышном положении. — Тим фыркнул. — А почему у тебя похмелья нет?   
— Я богиня среди простых смертных, — с каменным лицом припечатала Кэсси. — И в следующий раз, когда ты меня дурой назовёшь, я тебя ловить не буду, чтобы ты расшиб лицо. Опять.

***

— Вот поэтому я тебе говорил, что это скверная идея, — напомнил Барт, пока Кон, прищурившись, осматривал отсутствие своей одежды. — Ты футболки изводишь быстрее, чем… Чем…  
— Чем туалетную бумагу.   
— Чем тампоны.   
— Чем батарейки.   
— Чем…  
— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Плохая идея носить гражданскую одежду как костюм. Но серьёзно, у меня их ещё пять штук было.   
— С учётом той, которая на прошлой неделе сгорела? — спросил Тим. — От которой ничего не осталось после роботов с лазерами?   
— А что насчёт той, которую почти в клочья разорвали гигантские морские чудовища? — вклинился Барт.   
— И не забудь ту, которую вы с Карой порвали на тренировке, — сказала Кэсси.   
— Хорошо, может, они заканчиваются быстрее, чем я успеваю запоминать, — вздохнул Кон. — Но лосины это как-то не моё. 

Тим и Барт одновременно вскинули по брови. 

— Не в обиду тем, кто их носит!..  
— Коне-е-ечно.   
— Это просто… не я. — Кон пригладил рукой волосы. — Не сочетается с моим имиджем.   
— Имиджем фермерского работяги?   
— Всеамериканского любимчика?   
— Мальчика-модели?   
— Мальчика по соседству?  
— Человека без вкуса? 

Все обернулись к Барту. Тот только пожал плечами. 

— По-моему, ты очень круто выглядел в кожаной куртке и с серьгами, Кон.   
— Спасибо, дружище. 

Кон и Барт стукнулись кулаками. 

— Мне нечего сказать по вопросу. Не понимаю, зачем я здесь, — сказал Тим. Медленно моргнул. — Я вообще спал, по-моему.   
— Ты здесь как пример плохих решений в плане стиля. — Кэсси похлопала его по колену. — Ты очень стараешься, Тим, но в итоге выглядишь печально, как потерявшийся ребёнок.   
— Совсем нет, — возмутился Тим, пока Барт корчил ему рожи. — Я взрослый. Я плачу налоги. Мне принадлежит дом, в котором мы сейчас обитаем. Я финансирую наше проживание!  
— Тш-ш, потеряшка, — прошептал Барт, протягивая руку мимо Кэсси, чтобы погладить его по волосам. — Тш-ш-ш.   
— В общем. Мне нужна одежда, — сказал Кон. — И нам нужно придумать материал, из которого можно шить джинсы и футболки, но не такие. Ну. Невыносливые? Легкорвущиеся? Хлипкие?   
— Мы? — пробормотал Тим. — Это теперь _наша_ проблема?   
— Да, Тим. В тяжкий час модного кризиса мы должны держаться вместе, — сказал Барт. — Зачем ещё друзья нужны, глупый ты овощ.


	4. Chapter 4

— Серьёзно? Ты меня сейчас пытаешься воспитывать с другого края континента? — спросил Тим, неверяще пялясь на свой телефон, откуда Кон поучал его дальше.   
— Он бы и лично не против, но он запустил домашние дела, — сказал Барт, прилежно записывая всё, что Кон велел им сделать. — Кэсси слишком занята важными вещами, чтобы возиться с нашим мальчишеством, а он за нас волнуется. Откровенно говоря, это больше похоже на оскорбление, потому что Кон такой же беспомощный планктон, который только благодаря здравому смыслу Кэсси продолжает двигаться в относительно правильном направлении.   
— Я взрослый, — сказал Тим, пихнул телефон Барту и продолжил натягивать костюм. — Меня и настоящие родители не воспитывали. Не нужны мне наставления Кона и Кэсси из каких-то гребеней. 

Барт фыркнул. Тим прожёг его взглядом. 

— Это не шутка была? — Барт моргнул. — Ой. 

Тим ткнул пальцем в его сторону. 

— Ты даже не начинай, дармоед. 

Барт состроил самые эффектные и жалобные щенячьи глаза, которые ничуть не изменились с возрастом. Тим только отвернулся, потому что если он не видит, то не считается. 

— Он меня игнорирует. Скажи ему, чтобы перестал, — сказал Барт в трубку, будто им с Коном по пять лет. 

Тим так и не решил, что хуже — иметь дело со своими друзьями или со своими братьями. 

Он мог предпочесть из двух зол меньшее, но в итоге получил _оба_. 

Говорят же, что можно выбрать друзей и нельзя выбрать семью, но Тим выбирал и тех и тех, и вот что ему приходилось терпеть в итоге. 

— Кон хочет знать, принял ли ты витамины.

Да, принял, но из чистого упрямства Тим пожал плечами. 

— Барт, я занятой-презанятой герой тире не по-настоящему инвалид-филантроп. У меня нет времени на витамины. 

Он ощутил лёгкое смещение воздуха — дань вежливости, которую они в   
Барта дружно вбили.

— Принял, я посчитал таблетки, — сказал Барт в трубку. — Ещё Кон хочет знать, пил ли ты обязательный стакан молока. Это Ма спрашивает, кстати. Он только передал.   
— Да, Ма. Я уже выпил обязательный стакан молока, — сказал Тим. Частично это было ложью, потому что молоко он влил в кофе (сливки невовремя закончились). Если сложить всё молоко, которым он разбавлял кофе сегодня, где-то стакан как раз наберётся. 

Барт хмыкнул:

— Вруша, — но сказал «да» в трубку, потому что ему был хорошо знаком ужас, когда Ма Кент оставалась недовольна результатами контрольного звонка, да и вообще он хороший друг.

***

— Ещё, — сказал Кон, когда увидел Кэсси, лежащую головой на коленях Тима, пока сам Тим медленно поглаживал её по спине, — _ещё не время_. Почему ты смотришь плохие ситкомы на коленоподушке Тима? 

Тим бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Кон приблизился и завис чуть в стороне от Кэсси — так, чтобы она не достала. Он урок усвоил за первые десять раз, всё-таки. Нормальная у него скорость обучения. Правда. 

— Для начала, — глухо сказала Кэсси Тиму в бедро. — Иногда людям становится грустно, и это не имеет никакого отношения к их менструальным циклам. Мудень. Иногда мне просто хочется ситкомов, понял? А теперь уйди у меня из-под носа. От тебя пахнет животными и солнцем. Фу.   
— А Тим пахнет загрязнением и карантинными зонами, — сказал Кон. Тим мрачно глянул в его сторону, продолжая гладить Кэсси по спине. — А ещё мы договаривались, что коленоподушка Тима, типа, законная добыча _всех_. И я сегодня утром его застолбил.   
— Я не… — начал было Тим, но в комнату ворвался Барт.  
— Эй, нечестно, я забил себе левую коленоподушку. 

Тим запрокинул голову, произнёс одними губами что-то, что Кон не успел уловить, и попробовал высвободиться из-под лица Кэсси. 

Кэсси зарычала. 

Тим замер и снова погладил её спину. 

— Но если подумать, тебе нужнее, — сказал Барт, тоже вскидывая брови, и опёрся о спинку дивана. — Кэсси, я могу сбегать за «Золотыми девочками» на дисках. Можем посмотреть серию со свиньёй. Это же твоя любимая? 

Её любимая, да. Кэсси необъяснимо обожала историю поросёнка Бэйба. 

Кон ушёл на кухню, пытаясь вспомнить, успел ли кто-то купить съедобное тесто для печенья или придётся делать новое с нуля.

***

— Мне нужны твои бицепсы, — сказал Тим Кэсси, и Кэсси самодовольно ухмыльнулась Кону, который только сердито уставился Тиму в затылок. — Не то чтобы твои не впечатляли, Кон, но мне сейчас нужно, ну. Качество, не количество. 

Барт фыркнул. Кон развернулся к нему. 

— Я оскорблён до глубины души. 

Кэсси и Тим зашагали в сторону его лаборатории злостных подлянок, как гласила табличка в обрамлении перемигивающейся гирлянды, оставив Кона бросать им вслед тяжёлые взгляды. Кэсси, поигрывая мускулами, шла задом наперёд и корчила Кону рожи. 

— Они это делают, потому что у тебя уморительное лицо после, — сказал Барт. — Будто ты лизнул шкурку грейпфрута. 

Кон выгнул бровь.

— Шкурку грейпфрута?   
— На вкус примерно как горькое мыло.   
— То есть я выгляжу, будто лизнул мыла?   
— Только если мыло на вкус как шкурка грейпфрута.   
— _Которая на вкус как мыло?_  
— Ты выглядишь, как будто лизнул шкурку грейпфрута, — с расстановкой повторил Барт. — Шкурка грейпфрута на вкус как горькое мыло. Горькое мыло на вкус не обязательно как шкурка грейпфрута, если только его не изготовили, чтобы оно было с таким вкусом. Это не взаимозаменяемые понятия. Понимаешь?   
— Нет. Но спасибо, что попробовал объяснить. — Кон вздохнул. — Зачем ему бицепсы вообще? У него два своих. И они вообще-то ужасающие для нормального человека его возраста. Обычного человека его возраста. Вот настолько. Даже ещё больше. Выше в списке странного только Найтвинг, а с его позвоночником нынче вообще чертовщина какая-то творится.


	5. Chapter 5

— Умереть можно и проще, — сказала Кэсси. Тим стиснул переносицу. — Не обязательно без перерыва разбирать эту гору бумаг. Цианид будет быстрее. Или там, не знаю. Это разве не твой конёк? Вернее, общий готэмский конёк. Самоуничтожение и прочее. Ужасная область специализации, кстати, Крайне контрпродуктивная. Но это так, мысли вслух.   
— Ты не могла бы немного тише говорить? — пробормотал Тим, медленно опуская голову на стол и сцепляя пальцы. — Самую малость. Ради меня.   
— Не стоило пить те шоты, — продолжила Кэсси, не снижая голоса. — Возня с документами ночь напролёт и рэдбулл это одно. Добавлять к этому алкоголь? Только продлевать пытку.   
— Пытка — это то, что я разрешил тебе войти. — Тим накрылся какой-то книгой.

Кэсси закатила глаза. 

— Я тебя умоляю, будто ты мне что-то разрешаешь. Я сама вошла. — Кэсси рассмеялась. — Ты жалок, Дрейк. Где тот Робин, которого я знаю и люблю? Умереть над бумажками — печальная кончина. Я-то думала, ты уйдёшь, подавившись арахисовым маслом, когда будешь сидеть на кухонной стойке в одних подштанниках.   
— Ты только хуже делаешь, — простонал Тим. — Каждое слово из твоего рта вонзается мне в мозг маленькой заточённой стрелой.   
— Что, даже не копьём? Оскорбительно. Я обиделась. — Кэсси растрепала его волосы, сместив бумаги. — Тебе стоит поспать. Ты нужен мне в наилучшей форме, чтобы принудить вторую часть нашей команды хоть как-то подчиняться. Ты половина голоса нашей логики.   
— Я думал, ты единственный голос.   
— Я голос логики, ты голос логистики. Они неразделимы, — пояснила Кэсси. — Мы идеально уравновешиваем двоих из нашей четвёрки. А теперь, как голос логики, я велю тебе идти спать. И надеюсь, что ты, как голос логистики, дашь мне указания, как доставить тебя к спальному месту.   
— Не неси меня на плече, пожалуйста. У тебя мускулы как камни, ты мне точно что-то отобьёшь. Неси меня как хрупкий цветочек, потому что в текущем состоянии похмелья я скорее раффлезия. Тот цветок, с которым не забалуешь, потому что раз в десять лет он расцветает помойной ямой.   
— Пахнешь ты как помойка, — согласилась Кэсси. — Я так рада, что не обладаю супернюхом. Кону, наверное, так хреново приходится.   
— Он на ферме живёт, думаешь, он не привык до сих пор?   
— Надеюсь, что привык, ради его же блага. А может, он просто упрямый. То есть, он и так упрямый, но не в том смысле. 

Тим фыркнул и тут же скривился. 

— Заметка на будущее: не делать так больше.   
— Попробуй, но твой сарказм не знает границ. Давай-ка, пошли. — Кэсси просунула руку под его плечи и ущипнула за бок. — Будешь спать в относительно горизонтальном положении в гнезде, которое ты называешь кроватью.   
— Гнездо тоже кровать.   
— Для птиц, дурень, — фыркнула Кэсси. — Тебе явно нужно разобраться насчёт не птица ли ты.   
— Не птица я. Конечно, я мальчик. — Тим зевнул, сонно привалился к ней и потёрся головой о её щёку.   
— Ты придурок, — ответила Кэсси, бережно отрываясь от пола вместе с ним и направляясь по воздуху в комнату Тима. — А ещё я очень о тебе волнуюсь, поэтому не помешаю Кону и Барту ворваться к тебе завтра утром и убить тебя шумом. Считай это уроком и больше не пей, как идиот. Пей лучше как умный чувак, которым ты вообще-то и являешься.   
— Жизненная мудрость, эти слова. — Тим покивал и зевнул ещё раз, хрустнув челюстью. — Почему я вдруг устал больше сейчас, когда собираюсь лечь, но всё было абсолютно нормально, когда я работал, если не считать дикой головной боли, которая явно знаменовала рождение новой Афины?   
— Это твоё отточенное чувство самоуничтожения так проявляется.

***

— Я лучше это делал, — сказал Кон. Тим тем временем повязывал галстук и пытался понять, почему тот всё время перекашивается на одну сторону и вообще как-то странно лежит.   
— С галстуками справлялся?  
— Нет. Был этим, — Кон махнул рукой, — любимчиком прессы. Почему когда я это делаю, то все сразу: «Нет, Кон, найди свои корни, найди свою крутизну», но когда это делаешь ты, то все такие: «О мой боже, он такой потрясающий, и сексапильный, и зубы у него белые». А они даже не настоящие.   
— Попрошу тут, по крайней мере один из этих плохишей ещё мой. Остальные вылеплены безупречным подобием своих предшественников. Я за эти зубы приличные деньги отстегнул. 

Кон фыркнул и шлёпнул Тима по рукам, чтобы поправить галстук. 

— Ты купил свою красоту.   
— Зато мой кокетливый шарм искренний, — огрызнулся Тим. — Или, по крайней мере, я отработал его до искренности. Можно ли считать что-то искренним, если оно отработано? Неважно. Задатки-то у меня были? Я не просто чистая табличка, на которой что-то там нацарапали, во мне изначально теплилась искра гения. В общем. Я, может, и купил эти зубы, но это не значит, что с ними что-то не то.   
— Ты придурок. Не представляю, как я вообще повёлся на твоё «я ночь, тьма, правосудие и бдительность».   
— Справедливости ради, Брюс очень, очень, очень старался меня таким сделать, но крохотный росток непослушания так и не удалось выкорчевать. — Тим вздохнул, расправляя рукава пиджака. — И потом, я лучше тебя могу в любимчика прессы, потому что это семейный бизнес.  
— И у меня семейный.  
— Да, твоя семья _пресса_ , а моя — любимчики. 

Кон попытался отвесить ему подзатыльник. 

— Пресса принадлежит твоей семье. Твой отец выписывает Кларку чек с зарплатой. 

Тим закатил глаза. 

— Не принадлежит нам пресса. Только её часть, Кон. Кусочки.   
— И все эти кусочки по чистому совпадению единогласно считают тебя таким очаровательным молодым человеком. — Кон ущипнул его за щёку ТТК и увернулся от удара в отместку. — Я просто заметил, что тут какой-то двойной стандарт.   
— А может, я просто справляюсь лучше, чем справлялся ты. — Тим пожал плечами. — Может, я просто очаровательнее тебя.   
— Придумаешь ещё. — Кон закатил глаза, отступил на полшага и провёл костяшками пальцев по плечами Тима. — Если бы мой бренд ещё держался, он бы твоему бренду зад надрал только так.


End file.
